I thought we'd have more time, but there's never time
by marnthemiz
Summary: Just a Shane Walsh one shot, that I may use in the near future for one of my stories, tell me what you think.


'So this is where you planned to do it?' I caught Rick say as I caught up with the two of them. Rick stood with his back to Shane and Shane watched him.

'Good place as any.' He answered.

'What's going on?' I asked, they both turned to me.

'Stand back, Harmony.' Shane told me, before returning his gaze to Rick.

'I-I don't understand-d. What's g-going on?' Rick watched me. He was motionless. Shane ignored me.

'So you don't have the balls to call it what it is and tell Harmony exactly what you plan to do?' He hesitated. 'Murder.' Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun.

'Shane, no, please!' I begged.

'It ain't gonna be easy for Carl and Harmony and Lori to get over you.' Shane said, expressionless, pointing his gun at Rick.

'Shane?' I didn't even recognise my own voice. It was so full of hurt and confusion.

'They've done it before.' Shane told Rick, ignoring my pleas. 'They're just gonna have to.'

'I thought we worked this all out.' Rick said.

'We tried to kill each other man,' Shane laughed, aiming his gun at Rick. 'What? We just gonn' forget about it all?'

'You're gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my sister? Have my children, MY CHILDREN, call you 'Daddy', is that what you want? Shane, you won't be able to live with this.'

'Guys, that's enough.' I said, my heartbeat quickening. I knew what was happening. I stepped forwards.

'What you know about what I have to live with? You got no idea what I have to live with, what I live with. Wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? I can do what you can do, Rick, look here I am, wanna raise your gun?' Shane asked. I walked closer to them and watched them closely. I put a hand on Rick's chest and pushed him away from Shane.

'No. No I will not.' Rick answered through gritted teeth.

'This is gone to far, please can we just stop?' I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

'Stand away from him, Harmony, or I will shoot you where you stand, y'hear me?' Shane yelled, I moved away, terrified. 'Thought you weren't the good guy anymore, aint that what you said? Even here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for it? I'm a better father than you, Rick!'

'Shane, stop it!' I screamed through sobs. Shane was testing Rick. Pushing him to see how far he would go.

'I'm the best for Harmony! I can look after her better than you can, Rick. Because I am a better man than you Rick. Remember you said I wasn't good enough for her?' I looked from him to Rick, stunned.

'I didn't say that,' Rick muttered.

'You might as well have! And I am a better man than you, Rick, cos I can be here and fight for it. But you come back here, and you destroy everything!' He yelled. 'You've got a broken woman and sister, Rick. You've got a weak boy.' He whispered, contrasting to the constant yells in the last few minutes. Another tear rolled down my face.

'Shane, there's still a way back from this.' I begged, sobbing for my brother's life.

'Nothing has happened here, Shane, we're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the forest back to Lori and Carl, take Harmony back with us, okay?' Rick added. I watched as Rick negotiated with Shane and Shane nodded his head in agreement. I half-smiled, believing this was going to happen. Rick handed his gun to Shane slowly, and Shane took it.

'Shane.' I said, standing behind him. He looked around. 'You don't have to do this. We both love you.' I whispered. He turned back to face Rick and Rick plunged the knife into Shane's stomach and a painful yell escaped his lips. I put a hand over my mouth and the tears escaped my eyes dribbling down to my chin. They stood there for a moment until Shane dropped to his knees and Rick laid him down gently onto the grass. I ran over to his side and knelt beside him, his breaths were heavy and violent as he helplessly gasped for air.

'Damn you for making me do this Shane.' Rick spat, angrily. I put a comforting arm around his shoulder and he shook in my arms. 'This was you! Not me! You did this to us!' Rick cried. 'You did this, not me!'

'I'm so sorry, Shane.' I whispered, linking my fingers with his as he struggled to live on the dirty floor. 'I always thought we'd have more time too, but there's never time. You were my best friend since day one and I won't ever forget you, Shane. Never.' I sniffed, tears stained and stuck to my face. He squeezed my hand with his. Blood began to dribble out of his mouth.

He looked at me with helplessness in his eyes as he took his last breath and died there and then in my arms. I watched him motionless as Rick began to sob by his side.

***Flashback***

****'Do you think we'll get married when we're older?' I asked him, brushing through the tangles in Barbie's hair.

'Yeah. I'd like that.' He blushed, watching me.

'Five kids?'

'Or not.' He scrunched up his nose, not liking the sound of it.

'Pictures, kids!' Dad called, Rick and I stumbled towards them, out of breath from all the running.

'You too, sweetheart.' Mum addressed Shane, and he reluctantly joined us for the photograph.

'It's a boy, Shane!' I told him excitedly, holding Rick's baby in my arms.

'Lori wants to name him Kyle, but I'm not so sure.' Rick scratched his head thoughtfully.

'What about Carl? It's close but not as.. Gay.' Shane suggested, making me and Rick laugh.

'I like it, what about you Rick?' I said.

'Carl it is.' He smiled.

'Are you anorexic or somfin?' The bully asked me, poking me in the ribs.

'You wann' say that again?' Shane and Rick stepped forwards, pushing me out of the way.

'Look at her, she's skin and bone, she doesn't eat does she?' He said, folding his arms. They pushed him into the wall. Rick pinned him there while Shane slammed his strong fists into his stomach.

'Officer Grimes, Officer Walsh.' I nodded at the two guys in the police car that stopped beside me at the end of the school day.

'Miss Grimes, it seems as if you've been a bad girl and need to come with us.' Shane said, from the drivers seat. Rick nudged him.

'Dude, that's my sister?' Rick said, and I laughed.

'We're grabbin' some lunch then we're on duty for a bit, but you can come along if ya want?' They offered. I shook my head, but unable to keep my grin hidden for any longer.

'Of course I'd come with you!' I smiled, jumping in the back of the car.

'Bye Amy!' I called out of the window, blowing a kiss to her from the backseat. She smiled and waved and I noticed a little blush appear on her cheeks.

'Oh yeah, Shane? Amy thinks you're hot.' I said, casually, playing with my fake nails, he sniggered.

'They all do!'

* * * (FLASHBACK END) * * *

I kissed him on the cheek.

'I won't forget you, Shane Walsh.' I repeated. 'Not ever.'


End file.
